


Under the Northern Lights

by fhujami



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Finland (Country), Romantic Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-18 23:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhujami/pseuds/fhujami
Summary: Christmas is on the door, so I wrote little romantic story, with snow, fluff, and Northern Lights, where Sam and you headed to Lapland, Finland.





	1. Chapter 1

You and Sam had traveled all around the world, you two had seen most wonderful places on earth. Deep jungles, white beaches, clear blue oceans. This time you two chose to do something different, very different.

Instead of going to another warm place, you two choose to head north. Where there’s 'kaamos,' the polar night during which the sun doesn’t show itself above the horizon, where there’s white snow everywhere, and you need to wear many layers of clothes to keep yourself warm. And since you had always wanted to see the Northern Lights, you two choose to visit Lapland, Finland, the small country in Northern Europe.

Sam had rented you a small cottage. Well, actually it wasn’t a cottage. It was a log cabin, with a glass igloo on the one side of the wall, with a bed on it, where you could sleep under the glass roof, under the Northern Lights.

It was beautiful and romantic. When you stepped inside, and your body started to warm up from the cold what had got deep into your bones from outside, even you had many layers of clothes on you. You couldn’t believe your eyes.

“Oh god, Sam!” - You gasped when you stepped inside and saw the place, especially the glass-igloo. Snow creaked under your shoes against the wooden floor, when you walked into the small cozy cabin and looked around.

A full log cabin made with Finnish pinewood, a huge chandelier made of deer antlers hanging from the ceiling, in the corner of the room there was a fireplace.

You even had private sauna in the bathroom, where you could warm yourself up after spending time outside in the freezing cold.

Sam put your bags on the ground and closed the door behind you, as he smiled himself when he looked how stunned you were about the place.

“You like it?” - He asked, and you turned to him with a smile that reached from your ear to ear, while your eyelashes started to melt from the frost they had got from the minus 20 degrees.

“I love it.” - You answered and got closer to him, pushing your cold, dry lips against his to give him a soft kiss. You had thought you two are spending your week in a hotel, you never imagine that there would be own private cabin.

When you pulled away from the kiss, Sam smiled and took your woolly hat from your head, releasing your messy hair under it.

“C’mon, let's get these clothes off and warm ourselves.”

You took your clothes off, and you were amazed about the place. It was the most romantic place you had ever been. The cabin was small but cozy, only one room with a huge bed in the middle, small kitchen corner and that amazing glass igloo with another bed on it. You sat on the big soft bed in the middle of the room, hiding under the blanket to warm up yourself, while Sam was working with the fireplace.

You were exhausted after the long flight, but you didn’t want to sleep yet, you wanted to snuggle with Sam on the bed, under the blanket, watching how the fire slowly burns.

You watched how Sam worked with the fireplace, and you couldn’t believe how lucky you were to have a man like him. He was so sweet and gentle, and you loved him from the bottom of your heart. Every day with him, made you love him even more if that was even possible.

Slowly your eyes started to feel heavy, and you couldn’t keep them open anymore. So you let your tired eyes got closed and let your body and mind relax. You heard how the wood burned slowly and quietly, and it faded you slowly to sleep.

You shivered when you felt Sam’s hand on you.

“You’re sleeping?” - You opened your eyes and saw Sam’s hazel-brownish eyes front of you and a small smile on his lips. You smiled back at him and nuzzled to the pillow under your head and nodded. Sam crawled behind you to the bed under the blanket, grabbing you into his armpit, while kissing the crown of your head.

You closed your eyes again, feeling Sam’s warm body behind you and his safe arms around you. Sam started to play with your hair, he always loved to do that for some reason. He took a strap of hair between his fingers, slid it until it falls between his fingers. And you were more than happy to let him do that.

You enjoyed Sam’s body behind you, and then you felt something on your back, while Sam’s hand started to wander through your hair to your neck, reaching down to your breasts. You smiled yourself, looking up what he was up to like you didn't know that already.

When you met his gaze you saw that familiar smirk on his face, which you had loved so much during those years you have been together.

That sweet smirk, what always appeared on his beautiful face when he was up to something. You smiled him shyly, and your tiredness were now all gone, as he leaned to kiss you slowly with love and passion.

You answered his kiss and crawled top of him straddling him, pushing yourself against his growing bulge, while his hands started to wander on your back and the kiss became more passionate in each passing second.

* * *

In the morning, you woke up relaxed and rested, even you had long love session with Sam after you arrived your romantic little log cabin. You sighed deeply and turned around to crawl yourself into Sam’s warm armpit, but his side of the bed was empty. You raised to your elbows and furrowed your brows. Normally you were the one who woke up first.

“Morning beautiful,” - Sam said to you, and you turned your head and saw how Sam stood next to the bed, tray in his hand, loving smile on his face.

“You made me breakfast?” - You asked and sat up on the bed, crossing your legs. Sam placed the tray down on the mattress and leaned to kiss you, and you couldn’t help but smile against his lips. You withdrew the kiss and looked at the tray.

Fresh coffee, sandwich, orange juice, and fruits. Sam had really put his efforts. You probably were exhausted and sleeping like a baby, because you had no idea Sam was working on your breakfast in the small kitchen corner of your private cabin.

Sam moved your hair away from your neck and moved his lips to kiss it. You fringed your neck when his soft lips left small wet kisses on your skin, and his stubble grazed your skin.

“Sam.” - You whispered, but you got only a mumbled as a return.

“The breakfast.” - You said looking down the tray.

“I’m not hungry.” - He murmured against your neck before biting it gently, making shivers go through your spine. Part of you hated when he did that.

“Well but I am.” - You chuckled, taking a slice of apple from the plate, and taking a bite, looking at Sam in the corner of your eye.

Sam stopped what he was doing with his lips, and started nuzzling your neck with his nose, letting his stubble to graze your skin.

You chewed the apple and offered him the piece in your hand. He took his face out of your neck, looking the apple in your hand then meeting your eyes. He leaned closer and took a bite of the apple, without leaving his eyes from you.

You stared him in the eyes. Those eyes were filled with love, happiness and lust. You loved his eyes, always had. Hazel-brown with slightly green rings around them, they were so beautiful, you could stare them forever. And the way they looked at you, made you feel yourself loved.

You always wonder why he fell in love with you, when he could have any women in the world. That why he chose you, what you had done to deserve a man like him? Sometimes you were scared, that he’ll find someone better, and leaves you and took your heart with him. He always told you that you were his fortune, that his life was empty and hollow before he met you, and he would never leave you or hurt you because you were the love of his life.

Your stare became so cozy you didn’t see anything else than his beautiful eyes, sometimes you just got lost in them, just like now. Sam chuckled when he noticed your moment of blindness and leaned to kiss you to wake you up back to reality.

You snapped back when you felt his lips on yours. When he leaned back, he smoothed your head and kissed your hair.

“Eat your breakfast so we can go outside.”

You turned to the tray and took the cup of coffee, smelling it before taking a sip. It tasted so good. Sam got up from the bed and went to his bag.

“What have you been planned us for today?”

You asked while eating the sandwich and sipping your coffee.

“I was thinking we're going to ski.” - He told you without turning from his bag.

You almost choked on your coffee and Sam snapped his head to you to see if you needed any help. You coughed and tried to get the awful feeling from your throat away, while gently tapping your chest.

“You alright baby?” - Sam asked, and he stepped closer to bed, ready to help if you needed it. You nodded at him and took the last cough before taking another sip of your coffee. Sam waited with a worried look on his face.

“Skiing?” - You asked when you finally found your voice again.

“Yeah, it would be fun.” - Sam smiled at you and turned back to his bag.

Yeah, it should be really fun you thought, since you have been skiing last time when you were just a kid.


	2. Chapter 2

After finishing your breakfast and preparing yourself for the cold with many layers of clothes, you and Sam went outside to ski. You had ski last time when you were a kid, and you couldn’t find your pace, you just stumbled with those long sticks in your legs, and you hoped you just could walk on the white of snow. And it didn’t help when Sam looked like he had been on the skis all in his life.

“How are you so good at this?” - You asked, leaning your sticks and trying to catch your breath. Sam turned around, and he had a cocky smirk on his face.

“I don’t know, I guess I’ve been sliding in the mud so much it comes on natural.”

You chuckled. Yeah, like this is the same thing than sliding in the middle of the rainforest. You were about to move, but you ended in the snow on your back. You sighed, as reached your hands and legs, laying there in the white snow like a starfish, while Sam started to laugh his ass off. You raised your head from the snow with your brows furrowed and looked at him.

“It’s not funny, stop laughing!” - You screamed at him and tried to get up, but the snow under you was too soft so that you couldn’t get up, so you just laid your hands and legs spread like a starfish.

Sam was still laughing when he skied to you.

“Poor baby.” - He said between his chuckles. You sighed and glared at him.

“C’mon, I’ll help you up.” - He said and offered his hand. You waited for a while before you took his hand. But instead making yourself to stand, you pulled him down in the snow next to you. He fell on his side, and this time it was your turn to start laughing.

“Really?” - He asked and crawled closer to you in the soft, white snow, but you just threw some snow to his face and got up, leaving your skis and sticks behind. You got some snow on your hands and turned to look at Sam, who was still laying down, cleaning his face from the snow you just threw in him.

When he looked at you, you screamed: “Snow fight!” - And threw the snow in your hands toward him. But sadly, you missed.

“Oh, you’re gonna get a snow bath!” - He said, taking his skis off and standing up. He took some snow in his mittens and walked towards you. You screamed and started to run away from him while laughing.

You saw how a snowball flew past you, and you leaned down to took some snow into your hands, and turned only to see Sam running toward you. You threw the ball, and it hit him on his side, while he was making another snowball for himself.

Because Sam was much taller than you, it was easier for him to walk into the soft snow. You knew if he catches you, you’ll get the snow bath he threatened.

When you turned to head ahead, you saw a huge St Bernard running towards you on the white snow. You stopped in your tracks, and your eyes widened open when you saw that huge dog running towards you. You saw his owner further, yelling at his dog, but the dog refused to hear him and was running towards you as fast as he could, snow flowing around him when he was making his way through the snow.

You closed your eyes, preparing you to the impact but nothing happened, instead you heard Sam gasping behind you, and when you turned to look what happened, you saw how Sam was on his back on the snow and the St Bernard was top of him, licking his face.

You couldn’t stop yourself when you started laughing. Sam was a big man, but he had no power when that huge St Bernard jumped on him with full force.

Soon you heard the owner’s voice coming closer, with some language you didn’t understood at all.

“Olen todella pahoillani! Aatu alas!” _[I’m so sorry! Aatu, down!]_ \- The owner grabbed the collar of the dog and pulled him off from Sam. Sam took his mitten out of his hand and dried his face from the drool the dog manage to lick on his face.

“Olen pahoillani, ei kai sattunut?” _[I’m sorry, are you hurt?]_ \- The man offered his hand to Sam, which Sam took and the man helped him to get back on his feet.

“Umm, sorry, I don’t understand Finnish.” - Sam said while brushing the snow from his clothes.

“Oh, God sorry! I’m so sorry, did you hurt yourself?” - The man asked, holding the dog from his collar.

“Yea I’m alright, lucky there was soft snow to soften the fall.” - Sam chuckled, wiped his hand on his clothes and offered his hand again to the man, introducing himself. - “I’m Sam.”

The man took off his own mitten and took Sam’s hand, shaking it. - “Janne.”

Sam smiled and pointed at you. - “That is my girlfriend, Y/N.”

The man turned toward you, smiled and nodded as you returned his smile.

“So, American’s huh?” - The man asked while putting back on his mittens as Sam did the same.

Sam nodded: - “Yeah, we came to see the Northern Lights.”

“Oh you came just for the right time, this time of the year there’s perfect chance to see them.” - The man said while giving his dog a treat from his pocket.

You walked slowly closer to the men and the dog, pushing yourself against Sam’s side while he wrapped his hands around you while he kept talking to the man a while.

Soon you felt how you started to feel cold, so you looked up to Sam.

“Honey, I’m freezing, can we go back to inside?”

Sam looked down at you, smiled and kissed your head.

“Of course we can. Let’s warm the sauna and get ourselves really warm.”

You thanked the man and gave his dog some scratches before you grabbed your skies from the snow from further and headed back to the cabin.

* * *

You sat in the sauna and enjoyed the heat. It felt amazing. You leaned against the wall, with the towel around you, sweat drops slowly sliding down your skin.

You heard how the door got open and you opened your eyes and saw Sam coming inside a towel around his hips. You lifted a brow when he closed the door after him and stepped up to sat down to the upper bench.

“God this feels amazing.” - He said while sitting next to you, leaning the wall and closing his eyes. You closed your eyes too and hummed back.

Heater fizzled quietly while you two were sweating and relaxing in the steam room.

You heard Sam sighing deeply, and you turned to look at him. He still had his eyes closed, a small smile on his lips, and you watched how a sweat drop was slowly sliding down his chest. You swallowed. That looked so damn sexy.

Sam felt your staring and slightly opened his eye and peeked you from the corner of his eye.

“Seeing something you like?” - He asked, and you looked him in the eyes and smiled as an answer. God, you hated when he asked that, oh yea - like you would hate what you saw in a man you loved from the bottom of your heart.

“Come here.” - He told and lifted his hand up, and you crawled yourself into his armpit, closing your eyes again.

The temperature was just perfect. You could feel how your bones started to heat from the cold what had got into them when you were outside. 

You felt how Sam moved a little, and you opened your eyes and saw how he grabbed the scoop and threw more water on the heater.

The heat spread to the small room and you grinned when the hot air hit your skin. Sam leaned back against the wall and smoothed your arm slightly with his fingers.

When the heat became steadier, you kissed of Sam’s chest nuzzled your head against him. Sam smiled.

“Are you happy?” - He suddenly asked. You lifted your head from his shoulder and looked at him, seeing how he was looking at you his eyes barely open.

“Of course, why are you even asking that?”

“Just to make sure.” - He said while taking hold of your chin and rubbing it gently with his thumb while roamed his eyes on your face.

He leaned closer to kiss softly your nose before he leaned back against the wall again and you snuggled against his hot body.

You two enjoyed the warmth of the sauna and the warmth of your bodies which were curled up against each other.


	3. Chapter 3

It was dark already, and the clock wasn’t even ten o'clock. You and Sam were walking outside hand in hand, talking about your adventures.

“Remember when you first time asked me out?” - You giggled, making Sam chuckle too.

“U-hu, you tried to play hard to get.”

“No, I didn’t!”

“Oh yeah, I needed to ask four times you out before you said yes!”

“I just thought it would be weird because you kinda were my boss back then.” - You smiled shyly and looked down your feet.

Four years ago Sam and Sully were looking a historian to help them with a search of some artifact. You remember how you walked to the interview, and how you didn’t even manage to walk back home when they called you that you got the job.

The job included also some traveling beside the searching clues to them from the notes and books. You were a newbie of that kind of stuff, but Sam always made sure you stayed safe and that you didn’t hurt yourself.

And when you had been working with them nearly ten months, Sam asked you out for the first time. You wanted to be polite and said no, after all, you worked for him.

You did have feelings for him, but you didn’t want things to get weird if things didn’t work out because you knew what kind of background Sam had with women before you.

“I’m happy you finally said yes.” - He said and looked down at you with smile.

“Well how I could say no when you were so determined.” - You said while squeezing his hand softly.

“I knew you were special and I wanted you to be mine.” - He said while squeezing your hand back.

You felt how your cheeks which had got cold from the freezing air, started to heat slowly when you blushed.

Then Sam suddenly stopped and you looked up to him and asked why he stopped. You saw how he was looking at the sky and you followed his gaze and saw how the sky was painted in green.

The Northern Lights.

You gasped. It was beautiful. You were sure you’re not going to see them. After all, it was the last night in Lapland, and the nights earlier were so cloudy you couldn’t see anything. But now the sky was full of beautiful colors. You squeezed Sam’s hand hard and leaned your head in his shoulder, looking how the colors changed from the light blue to green.

It has been a perfect vacation. You wonder how you had got so lucky to be with a man like Sam.

“This is beautiful.” You sighed.

“Yeah. We should definitely come here for the honeymoon.” Sam said back, without turning his gaze from the sky.

“Mmm.” You mumbled while looking up at the sky. It took you a moment to realize what he had just said.

“Wait, what? What the hell did you just said, Sam?” - You shook your head a little and lifted your head from his arm and looked up at him. Sam looked up to the sky, before finally slowly turned his gaze to you with a soft smile on his face, lifting an eyebrow and slowly kneeling down to the snow.

Your eyes widened and your heart started to race in your chest when you looked how Sam got down on his knees, took his mittens from his hands and picked a small box from his pocket, opening it and showing a diamond ring inside of it.

You put your hands front of your mouth and gasped, while your eyes started to get wet.

“Y/N - Y/L/N, will you marry me?”

You felt how tears started to fall down your cheeks, getting almost froze against your skin from the cold, but you nodded your head and took your hands out of your mouth.

“Yes. Thousand times yes!”

You jumped on his neck hugging him tightly, as Sam wrapped his hands around you, stood up so your legs didn’t reach the ground and he spun you around.

You hugged for a while, before he let you down, took your hand, pulled the mitten out of it and placed the ring on your finger. Tears were pouring from your eyes. You never expected he was going to propose.

You looked at the ring. It shined under the Northern Lights, colors of green and blue shining out of it. You raised your gaze to look at Sam, as he cupped your cheeks and leaned down to kiss you softly. You rounder your hands around his neck and kissed him, under the Northern Lights.

* * *

You returned to the cabin, and when Sam opened the door, you were about to step inside, but Sam pulled you back.

“What?” - You asked when you were pushed against Sam’s chest.

“Not so fast, Mrs. Drake.” - Sam growled and leaned down, wrapping his hands around your legs and your back, lifting you in his arms bridal style.

With a giggle, you wrapped your hands around his neck, as Sam stepped inside the cabin.

Sam let you down, and closed the door after him and started to get rid of his clothes as you did the same. When you had your jackets and boots on the floor, Sam cupped your cheeks and kissed you gently.

His warm hands warm your cold cheeks, and when you two needed to pull away to catch some air, your took his hand and walked to the bed in the middle of the room.

When you were about to lay down to the bed, Sam pulled you again against his chest, grabbing your ass firmly.

“Na-ah… I want to make love to you under the Northern lights.”

You put your hands on his chest, looking up to him with smile. Sam lowered his hands a little, to your thighs, and you hopped on his lap, wrapping your hands and legs around him and kissing him again.

Sam walked to the glass-igloo, gently lowered your down to the mattress laying top of you, without leaving your lips.

Slowly your clothes started to flow to the floor next to bed, kisses being soft and gentle. You had no rush to anywhere, you had all night to make love until you needed to leave back home.

Sam pulled away and looked deep into your eyes. He saw how your eyes sparkled, and they reflected the Northern lights from the sky above you too.

He smiled widely, and caressed your cheek softly.

“I love you Y/N.” - He whispered, and his words made your eyes spark even more.

“I love you too Sam.”

Sam kissed you once again, and you two made love, and your hearts filled with love, your souls becoming one, when you knew you two were going to spend rest of your lives together, as a Mrs. and Mr. Drake.

* * *

When the lights in the sky had fade away, and the sky had turned dark again, you were sleeping on Sam’s armpit, your leg wrapped around him, your head laying on his shoulder, blanket covering both of your waist.

Sam was still awake, smoothing gently your shoulder and holding your hand and rubbing the ring in it softly.

He looked how you slept peacefully, small happy smile on your lips.

He looked up to the sky through the glass roof, seeing the stars shining there bright, until he saw a shooting star lightening the dark sky.

He smiled, knowing that seeing shooting star, you should make a wish.

“I don’t need to wish anything.” - he said quietly and turned to look at you again.

“Because I have everything I ever wanted.”

He kissed long your hair, before leaned his cheek on the top of your head, closing his eyes, and letting himself fade to sleep, while he was holding the woman of his life in his arms.


End file.
